1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundry dryers, and more particularly, to a top cover assembly for a laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry dryer dries a wet washed object automatically. A system of the laundry dryer will be described, with reference to the attached drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cabinet ‘B’, forming an exterior of the laundry dryer, is provided with a base 1, a front plate 2, a side plate 3, a back cover 4, and a top cover 5.
The base 1 and the back cover 4 form a bottom surface and a rear surface of the cabinet ‘B’, and the front plate 2 and the side plate 3 form a front surface and a side surface. The top cover 5, mounted above the front plate 2, the side plate 3, and the back cover 4, forms a top surface of the cabinet ‘B’. There are a control panel 6 on the top cover 5 for user's operation, and a door 7 in the front plate 2 for prevention of escape of drying object, such as laundry.
In addition, there is a drying drum (not shown) in the cabinet ‘B’ to be rotatable by a rotation power from a motor (not shown). Air heated by a heater (not shown) is forcibly introduced into the drying drum, for drying the laundry and the like in the drying drum.
The base 1, the front plate 2, the side plate 3, the back cover 4, and the top cover 5 of the cabinet ‘B’ are formed of steel plate in the event of a fire taking place in the cabinet ‘B’ caused by foreign matters such as fluff, or an electrical short at a contact. That is, the top cover 5 and the like are formed of steel plate for preventing a fire taking place in the cabinet ‘B’ from spreading to an exterior.
However, the related art laundry dryer has the following problems caused by the steel construction.
At first, the related art top cover is fabricated by pressing the steel plate and painting an outside surface thereof. Therefore, the related art top cover having a simple flat surface has a poor aesthetic quality from a design standpoint.
Moreover, even if the top cover is curved for better design, the top cover of steel plate shows wrinkles on its periphery.
In conclusion, the related art top cover 5 has a structure that is difficult to curve despite not being exposed to danger of fire.